


Have You Ever Seen the Rain?

by Antarctica_or_bust



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Adorable Kíli, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Hidden Talents, Invention, Kíli vs. Nature, Secretly Awesome Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli can't stand the rain, and he decides to do something about it.<br/>(Or the one where Kíli invents an umbrella)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever Seen the Rain?

**Author's Note:**

> Where do you think I got the idea? [The meme of course.](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=9391125&#t9391125)

“No one told me there would be so much fucking rain,” Kíli grumbled, trying futilely to wring the water from his coat as he glared out of the cave at the torrential downpour going on outside.

“Well no one told you there wouldn't be either,” his brother retorted from where he was struggling to light a fire. “You're the one who was so keen to go on an adventure.”

“An adventure yes, but at this rate we'll all die of pneumonia before we ever see the dragon. And our wizard's not much help,” Kíli replied. He frowned at Gandalf who sat puffing away at his miraculously dry pipe.

“Stop complaining and come help me with this, will you? It's not like you can do anything about it so you'll just have to suck it up. You can't stop the rain, can you?”

“Sure I can,” Kíli groused under his breath, though he did as his brother asked. However, Fíli's question stayed in the back of his mind and every time icy water dripped down the back of his neck, the younger dwarf became more determined to make this discomfort go away. While he was no wizard to control nature with the power of his mind, Kíli was a dwarf born to shape the world beneath his hands and he would not let anything keep him from staying dry.

Over the next few weeks, Kíli scrounged through the other dwarves' packs and gathered materials from the road as they traveled, working diligently through his watches in the night. His brother shot him inquiring glances from his seat by the fire but the dwarf refused to answer any questions, saying only that Fíli's curiosity would be sated in good time. 

Indeed, no one saw the fruits of Kíli's labor until the sky opened once again. While the other dwarves scrambled around frantically to cover all their gear, the archer calmly removed a contraption of wood and cloth from his pack. Kíli pointed one end at the sky and unfurled it in a splash of color, and one by one the rest of his companions came to a halt, stopping and gaping at the youngest dwarf in shock.

“What is that?” Bilbo asked hesitantly. His voice was skeptical and this was the same question on everybody's mind, but Kíli just smiled serenely in response.

Above his head, there arched a stiff wooden frame that was covered in cloth, scraps in a riot of competing colors sewn together into one. His companions could see pieces from everyone's spare outfits: Bofur's blue sock here, Bilbo's yellow waistcoat there, red and purple from Ori's polka dots, and brown from Dwalin's stripes.

However, while Kíli's invention was an eyesore of utmost proportions, Fíli could not deny that the thing worked and Kíli grinned at the blond dwarf smugly from a circle of dry ground. “See brother, I told you that I would stop the rain somehow.”

 

_End_


End file.
